


遗弃之空（原长篇结尾部分）

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: RBT。原来有个计划的长篇，坑了，大家懂。我把原定结尾部分整理出来写成了一个单独短篇。





	遗弃之空（原长篇结尾部分）

王耀还记得抗美援朝那会儿是冬天。他不是第一批去的。他去的时候更冷。他去那会儿并不是以飞行员的身份去的。他觉得很庆幸，因为飞机里面只会更冷。后勤补给一开始挺足，第二年就不怎么行了。现在他有点想不起来当时那些琐碎细节了，毕竟过了那么多年岁，一切都跟一场梦似的。

这场梦从某个时刻就成了噩梦，那个时间他记得清楚，是1952年的三月，大约是十几号，他唯独记不得这个。大概也是因为他怕记得。

如果能够彻底忘掉就好了，后来被批斗，被监禁，被当作反动分子虐待折磨的每时每刻，他都在这么想着。

然而当他在夜里偷偷摸出贴身藏着的那片名牌，看着上面的名字的时候，还是觉得不舍得。他那么爱过的那个人，他亲手杀死的那个人，有关他的一切已经刻在他心底了，怎么抹都抹不去。

然而那都是后话了。1952年的那个初春，在群情激愤的军营里，听着志愿军将士们声讨美军的种种劣迹和罪行，他有些茫然地坐在那里一言不发。

“老王，你不是也跟美军合作过？你也说说。”

王耀瞪了身边那多话的新兵一眼，一脸“你怎么哪壶不开提哪壶”的表情，对方多半也意识到自己说错了话，咧了咧嘴，不吱声了。

他的确和美军合作过，那时候他是个飞行员，多次跟着美国陆军第十四航空队援华志愿军的飞机，飞过重重山岭，面对着坠机的危险，仍要把那点物资运送到中国国境线内——海岸线被日军全面封锁，这条被后世称为“上帝遗弃之地”的“驼峰航线”是当时中国抗日的一条生命线。

后来他被编入中美联军航空队当中，然而早在那时候之前，他的命运便已经和那些来自异国之人紧密联系起来了。

就在他还没有正式成为机长之前，以私人名义来援华的美军志愿军便已经到达了西南。那时候他们的飞机涂着鲨鱼嘴，被没见过鲨鱼的当地人称为“飞虎队”。

飞虎队里面有个小伙子，名叫阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。他有一头金发，一双湛蓝的眼睛，还有一脸骄傲而又孩子气的笑容。时至今日王耀闭上眼，脑海中都会出现那双眼中清澈的蓝，和上扬的嘴角。

“老王，要出发了。”他的回忆被战友的提醒打断，他站起身来，拍了拍屁股上的土，把自己的行军装备又紧了紧。这次任务是侦察，轻装上阵，不需要什么重型武器和过多的弹药。王耀之前做过几次，对这种任务已经得心应手，并没有太过在意。不过为了保险起见，还是往包里塞了一些急救药品作为备用。

穿过一片树林后他们遭到了小股南韩敌军的偷袭，他们的小队被冲散的七零八落。林间有雾，对讲机也被敌方火力击中而失了灵。王耀跌跌撞撞跑出好一段，试了好几种办法也没有能和小队取得联系。

还好身上并没有受什么严重的伤，王耀连处理都懒得处理，拿出指南针决定先找到回去的路再说。

这时他听到一阵轰鸣声，有一架美军飞机从头顶掠过，斜坠了下去。

远处炮火不断，想来又是美军的空袭。

王耀心中一凛，太多的回忆压在他心里。那些经历让他背负了沉重的政治负担，也背负了心灵上的重担。然而他无法说当初的爱情是错的，那份爱如此美好，因此割舍起来也就格外困难。

他看见天空隐约有降落伞的影子，他知道是那坠机的飞行员在跳伞逃生，看距离还远得很。他小心地检查了一下手里的步枪，做好了遇敌的准备。不过他心里清楚，跳伞逃生的飞行员一般都没有什么战意，往往是能跑就跑——至少当初在他在联军中是这么学的——对美军来说飞行员的生命比飞机重要得多，比打死几个敌军士兵更是重要得多。

若是能擒回一个美军飞行员，倒也是大功一件。王耀想着，便向看到降落伞的方向摸去。他知道这个行动十分冒险，尤其是此时自己孤身一人，与小队失去联系。然而他太需要立功了——当年参加过国民党军和中美联军的污点让他即使身为一个优秀的飞行员也无法得到彻底的信任。自从投诚以后，他便没有再摸过飞机，而是成了一名普通的步兵。除了立功，他想不出别的办法能够改变自己的处境。

当初和挚爱的人分别，便是为了报效国家。然而此时此刻，国家并没有给他一个大展身手的机会。

虽然他并不在乎。此时的他还是和当年一样热血沸腾，想要为国尽一分力。不管是飞行员还是步兵，他都充满斗志地去做好每一个任务。

远处隐隐约约有一个人影，他举起了步枪。

“不许动！”他用英语喊道，对方似乎听到了，但并没有停下逃跑的脚步。王耀跟身追了上去。

他的英语十分流利，多是拜阿尔所赐。当年虽然也学了英文，但是磕磕绊绊，后来和飞虎队接触以后才开始有机会真正学习如何和美国人交流。与阿尔相恋之后，他们彼此教对方自己的母语。阿尔显然在这方面上不大灵光，中文说得颠三倒四，倒是王耀的英文大有长进。

他记得他亲自写了“军民一体救护”缝在阿尔的军服上。阿尔念了半天也没念明白，最后被王耀嘲笑得受不了，索性用一个吻堵住他的嘴。那一次阿尔的飞机真的出了事，整个人消失了一个月。王耀已经放弃了希望，以为他牺牲在了驼峰航线，为他设置了一座简单的坟茔，里面埋葬的是他的衣物。谁知道一个月后阿尔奇迹般地出现在了营房里，对王耀说自己坠机后被村民救了，多亏了身上的那两行字。

这些记忆都历历在目，包括误以为阿尔牺牲以后他的绝望和痛苦。那时候并没有任何宗教信仰的他也开始向阿尔所信奉的上帝祈求，求他把自己所爱的人送回自己的身边。那时的死别如此痛苦，当时的他无论如何都难以想象自己最后会选择生离。

对当时的他们来说，从没有人想过战争结束后该怎么办，因为战争结束简直如同一个奢望，一条看不见尽头的路。然而当这条路真的突然走到了终点，他们却没有松了一口气的感觉。

“跟我走吧。”阿尔曾经对他说，“你参加了联军，美国可以给你公民身份。你跟我回去，所有的手续我都可以帮你办。我们在一起。”

他是用中文说的这些话，他从未说过如此正确的中文，王耀知道他有多认真。

然而他问了一个更加认真的问题：“如果我请求你为了我留下，你愿意吗？”

阿尔愣住了。

“那，那不一样……”阿尔无力的争辩最后都化成了长久的沉默。在泪水里他们亲吻了对方最后一次。

阿尔离开前和王耀交换了彼此的名牌。他们知道，这将是最后的留念——从此以后两人天各一方，永不相见。

 

王耀很快就追上了那名逃跑的飞行员，因为对方似乎腿上有伤，跑得不快。眼看对方的背影就在眼前了，王耀再次举起步枪。

“最后一次警告！站住，举起手来！不然我要开枪了！”

对方停住了脚步，猛地一回身，一把短步枪的枪口也指向了王耀。

在雾气和烟尘中彼此静默以对如同两尊雕像。那一刻王耀仿佛从耳边的风声里听到命运对他发出的嘲讽的笑声。

不是没有过幻想，多么不切实际的幻想都有过——相见，相逢，相守。然而现实永远比幻想更加荒谬，也更加伤人。

一定要再见的话，也不应该是这样的场景。

然而这就是眼前活生生的现实。王耀看着面前满脸尘土的美军飞行员，他看到那双蓝眼睛，还有被汗水沾湿的金发贴在额头上。

他看到对方手里的枪的枪口慢慢垂了下去，他也放弃了继续瞄准——因为眼睛里已经全是泪水。

“耀。”

还是那个熟悉的声音，王耀的心重重地被捶了一下一般，浑身打了个哆嗦。

“居然是你。”王耀的声音很小，不知道对方听见了没有。

下一刻他便被阿尔紧紧抱在了怀里，那双手臂仍旧坚实有力，而且他觉察得出，阿尔浑身都在微微发抖。

“我不是在做梦。”阿尔在他耳边用颤抖的声音说道，“居然真的是你……真的是……”

“阿尔……”

该说些什么呢？王耀沉默了，双手也环住阿尔的腰身。他觉得脖子上有冰凉的东西，阿尔在他耳边轻轻抽泣着。

“你不知道我有多想你……”

“我知道啊，我也一样。”王耀轻声说，“但是我……我真的不想在这样的场合下见到你。”

阿尔松开了手，他大概也意识到这里并不是相苏重逢的喜悦的地方。到处硝烟弥漫，雾气混着火药味，充斥在他们身边。看着两人身上的不一样的制服，彼此都露出一种尴尬而惋惜的神色。

“能见到就是好事。”阿尔还是那样笑着，和以前一样，孩子气而又得意洋洋，“我一直向上帝祈祷让他给我一次机会见你一面，想不到真的实现了。”

“如果是这样，上帝一定是在愚弄你。”

阿尔摊了摊手，“我不敢要求更多了。”

“我们先躲起来再说话。”

如果真的被人看到，不管是哪方的人，两人恐怕都没好果子吃。

找了一处隐蔽地两人藏好了，王耀才开始细细打量阿尔。他看起来比以前成熟了一些，但是那清澈的眼睛一点都没有变化。王耀替他检查了腿上的伤势，拿出急救药包来帮他包扎起来。

“这些年你过得怎么样？”阿尔歪着头看着王耀，笑道。

“还能怎么样，接受新思想新时代的改造呗。”王耀用中文小声说。

阿尔显然没听懂这句话，并不是因为他的中文水平，而是他不了解自己走了以后，王耀乃至整个国家都经历过什么。

“算了，别说我了，你呢？”

“总体上来说都不错，只不过我曾经试过重新找个恋人，然而……我忘不了你。”

“你就不能骗骗我让我为你高兴高兴吗？”王耀半开玩笑道，“就说你已经找到了新的真爱，我也就能放心了。”

“有没有后悔没跟我走？”

“那你有没有后悔没留下来？”

“你还是那么固执。”阿尔笑道，“我能看出来，你这些年吃了些苦。”

“我变老了么？”王耀摸了摸自己的脸。

“不是相貌，而是……而是……我也说不好。”阿尔眨了眨眼睛，“所以我才问你有没有后悔没跟我走。我觉得如果你当初跟我离开，你会过得更好。我非常相信如果我们在一起，即使到了我头发变成灰白，牙齿掉光的时候，你也还是当时那样子。”

王耀抹了一把泪水，然而脸上的尘土弄进眼睛里，更让他泪流不止。

“过去的事了，说了还有什么用？”

然而不说这个还能说什么呢？王耀也不知道。他用力扎紧绷带，替阿尔把裤腿放下来。这时候阿尔弯下身子来，他以为阿尔是要去系靴子，可阿尔却直接把他拥进了怀里，推在树上，用力亲吻了他。

阿尔解开他的裤带的时候他觉得那家伙肯定是疯了，但是比阿尔还疯狂的是，他自己也没有拒绝，反而很配合地放下了背包，解开了上衣。没有什么事比这个更危险了，也没有比这个更加浪漫——绝望的浪漫。

彼此熟悉对方的身体，即使经历过长久的分离，也仍旧保持着那最原始的记忆。身体被进入，被抚慰，王耀抱紧了阿尔的脖子，配合他的律动。

从来没有这么期盼过，希望这一刻永不结束。但正是因为有这样的期待，所以美好的时光才显得如此短暂。随着高潮的退去，王耀只觉得心里一阵一阵的悲伤如潮水般涌上来。

“我爱你。”阿尔喃喃道，“多少年过去以后我还会爱你。不能在一起也没有关系，我已经不能再奢求更多了……”

说着阿尔又泣不成声起来。王耀揽着他的脖子，轻轻摇着头。

“这是我们自己选的路。到这里，又要分道扬镳了。你照顾好自己。”说着王耀拿出一份附近的地形图，指给阿尔如何返回最近的美韩联军基地的路线。阿尔拿出笔和纸大概地记录了一下。其间两个人都没有再说关于彼此之事。王耀心里难过，他觉得自己有些绝情，然而和阿尔一起逗留越久，他觉得自己越是动摇。然而事到如今，已经没有回头路了，莫不如就这样绝情下去。

直到看着阿尔的背影消失在树林里，他也没有再说一句“我爱你”。他知道阿尔是明白他的心意的，他只是想骗骗自己罢了。

 

直到天近黄昏，王耀终于摸到了一处他熟悉的路。这里再往前走一段便可以找到一处朝鲜军驻军地。虽然不清楚多久，但如果没有任何变动，大概应该可以至少找到一些零散的朝鲜军。王耀擦擦头上的汗，停下来打算找个隐蔽的地方先吃几口干粮。

然而他刚刚摸到路边，忽然见到不远处躺着一具朝鲜士兵的尸体。他马上警觉起来，然而又没有听到什么战斗的响动。王耀端着枪小心地四处观察，终于在不远处看到一些身影——第一眼看到的是穿着朝鲜军制服的士兵，这让他大受振奋，因为这就意味着他得救了。然而靠近几步后看到的情形，让他又不禁倒吸一口凉气：

他看到三个朝鲜士兵围着一个穿着美军空军制服的人。其中一个朝鲜兵看起来受了伤，半靠在一边，嘴里骂骂咧咧，另两个人在奋力殴打已经躺在地上的，浑身是血的美国人。王耀从这里便远远看得见，那美国士兵正是阿尔弗雷德。

王耀快步冲上去，用自己所知道的有限的朝鲜语喊自己是中国士兵。朝鲜士兵们停下了动作，齐齐看向他。

“王耀同志？是你！”一个略会几句中文的朝鲜士兵喊道，王耀认得他，这人名叫任勇新，曾经跟他一起上过战场，算是出生入死过的好战友。

“任勇新同志！”王耀长出一口气，有认识的人总归是容易点。而且对方也会几句中文，交流起来还方便一些。

“这是怎么回事？”王耀故作淡定地看了一眼地上的阿尔——他已经浑身都是血，连脸上都沾满血迹，一只眼睛血肉模糊，肚子上很大一块开放伤口，看起来伤势极为严重。

“遭遇到一个美军士兵，这小子打死我们一个战友，打伤了一位。”任勇新指了指一旁的受伤士兵。王耀蹲下来替他简单地处理了一下伤口，努力让自己不去看那边几乎奄奄一息的阿尔。

“好了，你帮我搭把手，把这敌军弄回去，我们抓了一个战俘。”这时任勇新对另一位朝鲜士兵说。

王耀忍不住抬了抬眼，看见阿尔也在看向他。仅剩一只的蓝眼睛此时此刻还是那么清亮，他扭过头去，避开那目光。

“好好回去收拾这小子，让他尝尝我们的厉害。”

王耀心里又是一阵颠倒。中国军队向来宽待战俘，被他们抓了不会受太多苦。但是朝鲜那边可就不一样了，尤其是单独驻扎的朝鲜士兵，虐囚致死是有过的，稍微能留条活命的虐待，简直是家常便饭。阿尔打死了他们的一名战友，这几个红了眼的朝鲜士兵，是不会放过他的。

他们两人拖起阿尔的时候，王耀看到阿尔腹部的伤势深可见内脏。这种伤在伤病营里他见过许多次，能撑着一口气活下来的只见过一个，而且他心里清楚，这一个，绝不可能是阿尔。一想到阿尔将要在重伤和虐待中痛苦地死去，王耀的手心便不知不觉被汗水湿透。

若阿尔能够冲过这个关卡，便可以平安到达美军的控制地区。只差一步，最后的一步，还是功败垂成。

阿尔似乎也明白自己的处境，他的表情虽然痛苦，但看起来很平静。他站起身时大声说了一句祈祷词：“愿我见到上帝的时候，灵魂充满平静。”

然而他说这句话的时候，眼睛看向的是王耀。王耀明白他的意思，他向来都明白。

“不如你们两个中谁去背上那位牺牲的同志的尸体，我和另外一位架着这战俘回去。”王耀建议道。

任勇新自告奋勇地去背了那阵亡的士兵，伤员跟在他后面，他和那位陌生的朝鲜士兵一边一人架着阿尔往回走。此时的他能够感受到阿尔的温度和重量，还有他身上新鲜的血的气味。他用颤抖的右手摸向自己腰间的手枪，左手在阿尔胳膊上掐了一把，给了他一个信号。

阿尔心领神会地咳嗽了一声，突然猛地用力，挣开王耀已经故意松开的手——若是两边的人都紧紧抓住他，他是肯定没有力气做得到的。另一边的朝鲜士兵没想到重伤的阿尔会这么轻易挣开，也被吓了一跳，也几乎放了手。

王耀大叫了一声“小心”，抬手就是一枪。

“妈的，都这样了还想逃。”王耀看着倒在地上的尸体，十分没底气地骂了一句，把手枪上了保险，插回腰间，趁机在腰上抹了一把手心的汗水。

“真是个难缠的家伙。王耀同志，你没受伤吧？”

“没有，真抱歉我疏忽了，差点让他得逞。”

“没什么，反正他也伤成这样，回去的话也是个累赘，浪费我们的物资。”

“说的也是。”王耀故意头也不回地往前走了几步，掩饰自己难以控制的泪水，“别管他了，我们赶紧回去吧。我这一天担惊受怕，体力都要撑不住了。”

“行，我们走。”

那一夜他无法安眠，甚至无法合眼，闭上眼，脑海里浮现出的就是阿尔惨不忍睹的尸体，还有那一只漂亮的蓝眼睛。说来也奇怪，自从他回到朝鲜军驻地，即使一个人躺在黑暗里，他也没有想哭的感觉，只觉得双眼都像是着了火，热辣辣的疼，唯独没有眼泪。

到了四下一片寂静，他在纯然的黑暗里起了身，带上折叠铁锹，避过哨兵一路摸了出去。他知道自己这样做很疯狂，但是无论如何他也无法按捺自己内心的焦躁和惶恐。他凭着记忆一路找了回去，发了疯似的想要找到阿尔的尸体。如果被人发现呢？如果没有能够按时回去呢？这些他都没想过，此时此刻后知后觉的痛满心蔓延开来，他需要这样让自己安心。

终于他找到了阿尔死去的那块空地，那具尸体仍旧平静地躺着，没有被人带走，也没有被动物当作食物。他打着了手电筒，在微弱的光线里他看到，阿尔眼睛紧闭的脸上还有一丝平静的笑容。

这大概是他能够给他的，最好的结局。

现在他想起自己和阿尔说的那句话，他觉得自己真的一语成谶了——上帝确实在愚弄他们。

而他是那个要背负着痛苦和罪责感活下去的人。

他挖了一个深坑，将阿尔的尸体放入其中。他摘下阿尔脖子上的一对名牌，拆开链子，拿出一个来，揣进自己怀里，贴身藏好；另一个，他掰开阿尔的嘴，把它置入牙齿之间——他知道阵亡的美军士兵尸体，都是这样下葬的。

蹲在墓坑边他最后一次和心爱的人吻别。那僵硬的感觉和冰凉的温度让他觉得这具尸体十分陌生，而同时又无比熟悉——那感觉就是他们的爱情该有的结局，早在抗日战争结束后，便宣告死亡。之后他的心里时常存有的，便是那样的冰冷坚硬；如今随着阿尔的离去，他终于切实地触摸到了那让人绝望的死亡的感觉。他觉得悲伤，也莫名地觉得如释重负。

填好了墓坑，他站起身来。夜还深，现在赶回去还来得及；然而他却有那么一瞬间，觉得无比迷茫。

四下一片黑暗，他看不见自己归去和前进的路。

 

 


End file.
